Marvel: Thanatosarc
by Ace Leader Of The Authority
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where all the heroes have retired, the new generation must take up the role in protectors of the universe. Rated T for brief nudity, strong language, death and scenes that may be viewed as inappropriate to minors.


**Marvel: ThanatosVerse**

_Description:_ Set in an alternate universe, a man named Pluto tries to take over the universe, but the marvel universe heroes are set to attack. Well….not the heroes we now. Their children however can, some old, some young, they all try and defeat Pluto. Read if you want

_Warnings:_ Brutality, Deaths of random characters and a mention of strong language.

**_Chapter One- Spiderlad I_**

It had been only a few hours since the meteor crashed into the ground in New York City, but Spiderlad was intrigued. He had his father's spidersense, witch told him to go towards it. He may be young, but 10 year old, Michael Peter Parker, picked up his father's legacy and became Spiderlad. It had been 10 years since his father settled down with his mother and put away crime fighting for good. His son on the other hand? He constantly shifts visiting his elderly Aunt May, schoolwork and crime fighting and training all in one day. In the morning he would do a few sit-up's followed by boxing on his boxing bag before school In the afternoon, he would visit his Aunt May so he could help her out, and in return he got some of his Aunt's lovely cooking. She used to joke around with him and said "your father was just like you when he was younger! Sticking his nose in food all the time". After this, he would take some time to more boxing, sit-ups, press-ups and eat more, followed by a night of crime fighting. But today, today his spidersenses were tingling so badly, he rushed to get his blue and red uniform, hand made by his father and mother.

As he swung his webs through the rooftops of New York City, he thought to himself why his spidersenses were tingling so bad "oh man, they have not done this since I battled Hawky a month ago!" He said to himself, making sure he was up high so nobody could see him. The only time he hit the streets in his costume, his father saw him and his cover was nearly blown. As a result, his father put him on a final warning. Michael often thought about what his father's crime fighting life was like.

Finally, the skyscrapers ended and he reached the huge crater in the middle of a field. It looked like a bomb had just hit there. Spiderlad looked on to see where this thing that was agitating his Spidersenses so much. They tingled and tingled, and eventually he moved. And as he did, a short arrow flew past him. He looked on and saw a woman, with white hair in her teens. She wore a purple facemask and a black dress with white boots. She prepped another arrow and words came out of her lips, like a Bee out of there hive.

"Spiderlad…"she said this in a cold manor, it sounded demonic and slightly malefic. Micheal approached her "long times no see, Hawky!" His childish voice bounced through the feiled like a ball, and the women spoke "it is Hawkess! Daughter of Hawkeye and Moonstone, and you just made me scorned!" She said this and her arrow glew gold, she shot it and Spiderlad rolled out the way "strike one!" he shouted as Hawkess shot two more arrows, much to her failure "strike two, and strike three, YOUR OUT OF HERE!" He said this and started to laugh, and Hawkess stopped "this matters not, my master will slowly be resurrected" she said, patting a box "and soon, you and your father will feel his wraith" as she said this she prepped another arrow, but it was intercepted by a huge purple streak. Spiderlad turned his head

"Hey," only his shadow was seen in the smoke, but Hawkess looked at him "you bastard! Just you wait, Crimson Wizard!" she said this and ran off. The smoke cleared, and wearing a full red uniform, with a red headdress and short black hair with a black beard stood there "I may be the daughter to the Scarlett Witch, but unfourtunetly, I not of this word, hence my name. Soon, her master will show him that" he looked at Micheal, who looked shocked. He removed his mask, just to check if he was not seeing things. His long black hair got in his eyes, and he had to swish it out. His baby blue eyes saw the man more clearly, but as he could get the details, he disappeared…..

**_Next time…_**

**_The Son of metal roams_**

**_All Hallows Eve goes wrong_**

**_Spiderlad gets an arch enemy_**

**_Pluto's Anarchy_**

**_The death of a hero…_**

**_POLL: Witch superhero should I reveal in the next chapter, along with the son of Metal?_**

**_Panther Boy_**

**_Black Widow the 3_****_rd_**

**_Quicksilver Jr._**


End file.
